


'Til Death Do Us Part

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Parents & Children, Queer Themes, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari goes looking for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

When Mom transferred to Osaka, you stayed in Kyoto. Next time we saw you was my university graduation, but you two never divorced. Probably too busy to think about it, right?

How did two workaholics like you ever end up married with a kid? Mom need residency status? Or was there love at the start, but after a while, work was more interesting?

I like my work. Wouldn't be here in your graveyard otherwise, but--

Tatsumi said he'd ask me to marry him, if he could. I said I would, if I could, but--

Eternity's a long time, right, Otou-san?


End file.
